Landslide
by Silverstreak prime
Summary: Silverstreaks always' been rough around the edges, but can she learn to rely, and love even with a cold hardened heart? will she learn fast enough is the question.


It was nearing Christmas. A human holiday, a celebration the Autobots were newly introduced to. Everyone was pitching in to help decorate the base, including the humans. Jingling of bells could be heard from the quarters of the prime's twin daughters. The annoying sound of the bells was coming from non other than Andromeda. The dragon beast former was littered with bells, trying to imitate the looks of a reindeer. Growling was heard as well from the orange colored twins' sister, Silverstreak. The wolf glared up at her sister, her blood red optics ablaze. With a small clink one bell fell off and hit the blue and silver she wolf on the snout. Growling in irritation, she teased her twin. "Your like a fragging cyber bird! Your dropping bells every where!.." hearing her twin complain, Andro smirked and stuck her glossa out at her. Taunting her. With a final growl the female wolf leapt up to nip her sisters tail, only to clamp her jaws on thin air. Her sister hovering just above her, out of reach. She huffed and left the room, leaving her twin to her jingling nonsense. She was the only one who wasn't into this 'Christmas spirit.' slowly making her way down the hall she passed the main room of the base, catching sight of her mother and father. And right in the middle of one of their make out session's! Optimus was deeply kissing the gold and black plated femme, Bumblebee in turn stroking his helm and tugging on the bot sized Santa hat the prime wore. Until the prime suddenly kneeled down to nuzzle into his Christmas present from her, their very-soon-to-be born son. Yes apparently her mother had been pronounced carrying three months back, and now her mother looked close to bursting with the single very large beast former. Rolling her optics she watched her dad coo and talk to her new sibling, pressing his forehead into the scouts very gravid belly. She sighed and shook her helm, leaving the two parents alone to themselves. Looking through the whole base, finding no trace of her mate. That was until blue and gold colored arms wrapped around her waist. Sighing, Silver turned around to face her mate, looking him in the optics. "Smokescreen….Primus you know how hard it is to get hold of you?" she said with a teasing tone. The mech chuckled at her teasing, "Oh lighten up will you? Where's your Christmas spirit?" Smoke asked while tracing circles on his mates back. Growling at the arrogant mech. "sure, and I should be all cheery? No! im not like that!" she said and looked up at him. He sighed, "silver, is this because of your fathers decision of not making you a prime?" he asked, not knowing he was touching a serious nerve. She snarled at him, "You!…Gah! Its none of your business! You have no right to stick your nose plates in my affairs of my possibilities' of never becoming a prime!" she said and turned to leave. Smokescreens optics widened when the she wolf exploded on him, not knowing what to say in his defense. He tried getting her to come back but she ran out of the base so fast he couldn't catch her. She ran out, into the frosty air. Or more like a snow storm. As they had to relocate, once again because of the decepticons, and it had been near the Appalachians. She was running towards the large set of mountains, unaware of her dropping body temperature. She huffed and ran in the snow, ignoring the searing pain in her intakes. Blinded by the snowy winds, she stepped on a small cliff of the mountain side, causing the rock to crumble and her to slide and fall down. Right into the large rock pile, her back leg energon line had ruptured and she was now leaking a good amount of energon. She whined and tried pushing against the rocks, only to weakly drag her self out. Her optics were flickering, her fur was coated white with a thick amount of snow. She looked up, barely being able to see the sky. Her red optics flickered, she laid her helm down, trying to conserve her energy, and trying not to bleed out. She tried to comn link the base. But she got no response….her spark pulsed painfully as she knew she was to freeze to death, this was it. Her optics finally went out, every thing grew tremendously dark. Until finally pitch blackness. Darkness had swallowed her up…..

~ Hey guys! This is my first fic so please be gentle! I tried my best, and I hope you guys like. Please review and no flaming! Also for you guys who didn't catch the whole purpose of the title, I got it from the Fleetwood Mac song Landslide. Which belongs totally to them.

Also Transformers does not belong to me! The franchise belongs to Hasbro! thank you! And have a wonderful day! ^-^ ~Silverstreak prime


End file.
